Our family really needs help
by Castiel in a Trenchcoat
Summary: Levy and her two brothers are hunting things but they run into problems along the way
1. Gone

It was a warm summer night and Levy was out with her friends having a bonfire. They were running around scaring each other.

"Guys keep it down."

"Levy can we get some soda."

"Don't forget the s'mores"

I run inside and grab some cokes and some s'mores. I hear screaming. Great they are scaring each other again. They're going to wake the neighbors and call police.

I walk out. "Guys keep it down"

I then see all my friends with someone over them throats ripped out. I drop my stuff and run inside. I hear a gun sounds go off then I hear knifes being unsheathed. I run to my secret hiding place. I hear the door open upstairs.

"Levy!" A guy's voice yells.

I stay where I'm at and then I hear them come near my spot. I hold my breath.

"I know you're under the steps Levy" another voice says and I grab my small bat. I come out swinging and I feel it connect with something. I get pushed to the ground. I see my brother.

"Dean?" I ask

"Yeah little sis. You need to work on your attacking skills." He says

"Yeah, sure. Just get off me" I say and push him away. I look over and I see Sam.

"Hey Lev"

I get up and run over and hug him. I let go and turn around and Dean has his arms out. I run over and squeeze him really tight.

"Levy. To tight." He gasps out I let go.

"Straight to business. My friends are all dead and you two are here. What did you do Dean?"

"Um…" Dean says" Sam you tell her"

"We need your witch powers to help us on hunt" He says

Flashback

"_I'm Different aren't I Dean?" I ask_

"_Yes but that's what makes you special" He says back to me_

"_Dad thinks I'm a monster" I cry out_

"_No he doesn't. Why would you think that?" Dean asks_

"_Last night I heard him talking on the phone about me and he said I am the black sheep of this family and something isn't right about me" _

"_Oh Lev. He didn't mean that"_

Present

"No."

"Why not?" Dean asks

"Because I swore to dad that I'd never use them again" I say

"Lev! People are dying" Sam yells

Then I think of how determined to save every human on this earth. I sigh. Sam smiles because he knows he has won me over.

"Fine" I groan.

I pack a bag. I walk out and I whistle for Bailey. She comes running from underneath the deck. I put he leash on her grab her food.

"You're not bringing Bailey"

I look at dean and he holds his head and falls to his knees.

"Okay you can bring her" Dean groans out. I stop.

"Hey I guess I can attack pretty nicely"

"You know you aren't going to get your way. Just because you can make ringing go on in my ears."

I ring him again. "Lev stop it!"

I laugh. "You're going to have to deal with it Dean"

I could barely hear Sam laughing in the car I grab Deans car keys.

"Levy! Give me my keys." He yells

"Nope I'm driving" I say and I get in. Dean groans and gets in the back.

I start the car and back up and drive slowly out of the driveway. I stop the car.

"Where are we heading?" I ask

"Lincoln, Nebraska" Sam says

I nod and speed off and on to the interstate. I speed up to at least 78mph.

Dean is sleeping in the backseat so is Sam up in the front. This is going to be fun. I grab a spoon and stick it in Sam's mouth. Then for Dean I slipped on his sunglasses and I smile. I take pictures of both of them and then I put in a Metallica tape and turn it up real loud. Sam jumps and then whacks the spoon out of his mouth and spitting. Bailey howls. Then I look and Dean wakes up and yells.

"KELLY CLARKSEN!"

I turn down the music and start laughing.

"You did this?" Sam asks

"I did" I say

Dean glares at me" Lev you started this"

"I know but I'll always win" I say

"How long until we get there?" Sam asks

"About an hour" I say.

"How about you let me drive now?" Dean asks

I pull over and get out of the car and he gets out and takes the front while I climb in back. Bailey licks my face and I scratch her head. She lays on my lap. We get to a motel and I bring bailey in and sneak her towards our room.

"Lev you know you can't bring Bailey in here" Dean says

"Yeah I know "I say smiling.

"Ok. Now the job we have are all missing people one kid saw Mr. Jefferson get taken. He said it had a whiney growl"

"It's that simple, phantom?"

"Phantom can do that. But it's not common" Sam says in a heartbeat

"Nerd. So then you are just telling me we are dealing with the boogie monster. The one hiding under your bed? But instead under your car" I ask.

"No I really don't think so."

"We should go to a bar" I say

"No. We are not" Dean says

"Dean I'm eighteen years old!" I yell

"Still you are my little sister and you are not drinking" He yells back at me

"I go to the bar not to freaking drink I go to the bar because that's what I did with you guys and dad. I go there because it makes me feel like you're there with me." I yell and I run out of the motel door and I forgot Bailey in the motel in there with those jerks. I start crying and stumble up on a bar, I wipe my tears and I walk into the bar and buy some drinks.

*Ha Dean I'm drinking*

I hear Sam and Dean's voice is the back of the bar and I hide in the stool I'm in. They walk past me.

"Where could she be?" Dean asks and I smile and signal for another drink.

"Levy, Levy Winchester?" The guy next to me asks me real quiet

I look up and see the most attractive guy ever. I smile the whiskey in his breath but it's not too strong. His cologne makes me want to melt. I get back into reality.

"Yeah." I reply

"You might not remember me but I was in your freshman class at Ridgeview High school" He explains

"Umm." I say then it hits me he is Brent Fray. "Wait your Brent right?"

"Yes. Levy I'm sorry about your friends." He says

"Thanks."

"Can we meet up sometime? I need to get home, my parents gave me a curfew because of what happened" Brent says handing me his phone number on a piece of paper.

"Of course" I say he smiles then walks out the door

Dean sits next to me and Sam on the other side.

"I thought you didn't drink" Dean says

"Well usually I don't have jerks ruining it and getting me all worked up."

"Hey it was only about the fact that I said you couldn't drink"

"Excuse me. I've been on my own for what 4 years? I could have done anything stupid that I wanted. But no I went to school, finished school, and got a job and some new friends. So no I will drink if I want to" I speak lowly to him trying not to make a scene. Then a light by someone exploded. They scream Dean then looks at me.

"Lev..." He trails off because I explode another light.

"I'm done!" I walk out and I'm fuming. I walk in circles. I hear something and grab my gun.

"Hello?" I yell out. I hear I whiney growl and I look under the car and it is just a cat. Then something hits me head.

I wake up. I'm in a cage.

"Finally you're awake" A guy across from me says.

"Mr. Jefferson?" I question

"Yep"

"What are they?" I ask

"Humans what did you think?" He asks

"Nothing" I say

"They come in and give us 2 meals a day" As he finishes his sentence his cage open.

"I'm going to go find help"

"It's a trap. They hunt humans." I say. He leaves

I try to open my cell. "Dang it"

What feels like an hour I hear someone coming in, a guy has a police woman he puts her in the cage across from me. He leaves.

"You must be Levy" She says

"Yeah you are? I ask

"Sheriff Mills" She says

"Well Mills I'm getting us out of here."

I close my eyes and say a few things in Latin. Then our doors open.

"What the hell did you do?" She asks

"I'm kind of a witch" I say.

"What?" She asks

"I only use nature or good magic"

"Really?"

"Can we just go?" I ask

We walk out I signal for her to go to the barn and for me to go to the house. I get to the house and I hear them talking and then I sneak in and the little girl screams when she sees me and the come towards me.

"Lev RUN!" Dean yells

"Well, well look what we have here." The Man says

I ring them all but Dean. Sam comes and unties Dean from the chair. I make them cry for it to stop. They grab the girl and put her in the closet. Then I kill the people with the ringing and they just fall but I left the girl to live. We go outside and then I hear a gun shot. I run to the barn where Mills is at. I get in there and she shot the guy and she looks at me.

"He tried to run."

I grab the gun slowly and I walk her out of the barn.

"Hey we are sorry about your brother" Sam says

"Thank you"

"Do you think you can give us a ride?" Dean asks

"No, there is going to be about 30 cops and FBI agents in this farm, if I were you I'd start walking and if a car passes jump and hide in a ditch" She says


	2. Deuschland

It has been about two weeks since I did dark magic and also I'm grounded for running away and getting myself taken.

"Dean why can't I go on this hunt with you"

"Because you might get mad and explode and then get yourself hurt"

"Come on"

"Nope" he gets in the car and signals me to get in the motel room. I slide my feet I get in the doorway and look back. Sam shrugs. I go in and close the door. Bailey is sleeping underneath the table I pound on the door she gets up right away and she starts barking.

"Deutschland. It's just me. Deutschland!" I yell she finally stopped barking. I found some candles and I set them evenly around the room. I sit in the middle of the motel room. I grab a map and I unfold it and it shows the entire United States. I cut my hand.

''Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous!" I chant

The blood moves up the map and it lands on the spot of Sioux Falls. Bobby's.

"God dang it Dean, You asked for it"

"Jaryakat en zem Daryeet acza" I chant. The candles go up high I hear bailey go under the bed.

Deans POV

"Bobby she's changed" I say

"How?" He asks

I feel this pain in my head then in my whole body I sit down.

"Boy you alright?" Bobby asks me

"Yeah it's just my head is killing me"

Then after a few seconds. I close my eyes and my head doesn't hurt.

Levy's POV

I see and hear what they are talking about.

"How are we going to fix her? "Sam asks

"Take her witch powers away?" Dean suggest

"Can't do that" Bobby says " It is nearly impossible for you to take a witches powers away but there is a herb that can put her powers to sleep for a few hours, but it makes her pass out at first but then she'll wake up felling normal, but she can't use her powers"

"Oh they wouldn't" I say

"If this possible how are we going to get her the herbs?" Sam asks

"You come up behind her and then she has to inhale it. Then she will have passed out and then have gotten it will have hibernated her powers." Bobby says.

I start packing my bag. No they will get here and know that I knew so I'll have to just watch my back.

"I'll get the ingredients and call you when it is ready" Bobby says. They nod.

"Well it was nice seeing you bobby but we better get back to Levy to see if she destroyed the town." Dean says. Then my connection is lost. I sigh.

I blow out the candles and then put them away. I open the window to get the smoke out. Bailey comes over and licks my hand.

"Alright" I say and jump in bed and close my eyes.

I wake up a few hours later to the sound of the TV on. I feel someone next to me. I hear two snores and I slowly get off the bed. Sam is on the bed I was on and I look over and Dean is facing the other way. I go to my bag and grab my cash and then look at the time. 3:30. I write a note.

*Going to get food brb*

I sneak out the door and start walking to the diner. I get my phone out and text Brent.

*Hey*

*Hi*

*Did I wake you?*

*Nah been up since 2*

*Well can we meet up?*

*yeah sure where r u?*

* Sioux City, Iowa*

*Funny you say that I'm in town*

*Did you follow me?*

* No, my grandfather passed away*

*Oh I'm sorry*

*Thanks. Where r u going?*

*The Flo's Diner*

*Be there in 5 *

As I walk in feeling light headed. I get to a booth.

"Hi dear my names Flo I'll be your server" She says "You want anything to drink?"

"I have a friend coming. So two coffees please and thank you"

"Coming right up." She says and walks away. The bell above the door jingles. I look up and see Brent and he looks around the diner and then sees me and smiles and walks over. As he sits Flo comes back over with our drinks.

"We are going to need a minute" I say. She nods and walks off to the kitchen.

"Where are your brothers?" Ha asks

"Motel sleeping."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask

"Yeah of course" He says and grabs a hold of my hands. A moment goes by.

"I'm a witch" I whisper to him

"What?" He asks

"I'm a witch" I say a little bit louder. He starts laughing. Then stops.

"You're serious aren't you?" He asks. I nod. Flo comes and breaks the awkwardness.

"You guys ready to order?"

"I'll have chicken tenders and gravy, French toast and waffles with two coffees to go please" I say

"French toast to-go" Brent says

"It will be right out" She says and goes and puts the order in.

I check my phone 4:25. Then I see I have a message from Dad. He's dead how could he be texting me? I read the text date and see it's from 4 and a half years ago. I start to read the message on my phone.

Honey yes I know I'm dead but I sent this before I died, I love you and when I was talking on the phone that night in the motel when you were little I didn't say that to be mean and I didn't mean it. But you looked so much like your mother. I thought why this did happen to you and I heard you crying to Dean about what I said, I was heartbroken. That why I went on a hunt, I hunted it off. You are my little and only daughter and I may have been rough on you but it was to protect you. I'm sorry to say but this is the last you will hear of me. I love you Levy don't you every forget that. I'm glad you have your two brothers to protect you.

Love, Dad

I got tear in my eyes the food came out I paid for everything and run out the door and I got to the motel and Sam and Dean were up and frantic.

"Where have you been?!" Dean yells out at me

Tears starts to fall. I set the food down and choked out "I brought you food"

I ran to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. They banged on it. I started to cry really hard and they became sobs, sobs that made my chest, lungs, and heart hurt. I calm down but then start crying again.

*Levy Mary Winchester get yourself together!*

I get up and run the water and splash water in my face and I take a deep breath. I wipe and dry my face, I turn the water off and go up to the door and I unlock it. They were eating the stopped talking when I open the door Dean got up. I ran and hugged him and started crying again. We stood there and I sobbed he rubbed my back. After a few minutes I calmed down and I sniffed and let go of Dean.

"Are you ready to tell us?" Dean asks. I nod thinking if I talked now I'd fall apart again. I go sit in the bed they pull their chairs over. I pull out my phone.

"I was getting breakfast and I sat down and I checked the time and I saw a text…." I start to explain

"From who Lev?" Sam asks

I try to find my voice, when I can my voice cracks "Dad"

"Let me read it" Dean says

I hand him my phone and he re-reads it and then Sam takes it and he reads it over and over again. They both have that look on their faces of oh Levy I'm so sorry. I start to cry. I am not the crying type. Levy you are a Winchester. A FREAKING WINCHESTER! Turn it off. I stop abruptly.

"Levy?" Sam asks

"Oh my god" I whisper

"What? Levy speak to us" Dean says

I run my fingers through my hair and I get up and pace. "How can I have not seen this it has been here the whole time?"

"Seen what?" Sam and Dean ask worriedly

"Never mind I don't know what I am saying" I say trying to get off subject

"Levy tell us" Dean says his voice rising

"I can turn my emotions off" I say. They look horrified. I bite my lip so hard it starts to bleed. I start to +-cry again. "No I can't do that, I won't do that" I hear them huff a relief.

"How about this you get some sleep and calm yourself down. I know its 7 but you need sleep" Dean says

"Do you have Advil?" I ask

Dean gets up and gets me water and two Advil's. I lay in bed. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep. I wake up, I moan and then sit up I have a splitting head ache.

"Levy your up" Sam says hugging me.

"How long have I been out?" I ask

"2 days" Sam tells me. I remember what happened and I hug Sam tighter and cry. "Hey, Hey it's ok. Levy you're okay"

I stop and then let go and I notice Sam's hair is different. "What did you do to your hair?"

He laughs "It's been 4 years Lev I grew out of my puffy bowl cut hair"

I touch his hair and stoke it. He watches me. "It's so long"

Dean walks in and I put my hand down. Sam smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the forehead. I smile up at him.

"So are you ready for the case?" Dean asks

"What is it about?" I ask. They explain it to me and I had to go into a bar and get a werewolf to come out so we can kill it.

"She will have to wear a dress for it to work" Sam says

"No, she isn't doing this" Dean says

"Dean this thing is killing innocent people!" I yell

"Fine we will do it go to the store I'm giving you 200 dollars to find a dress no..." Dean gestures to my top area.

"Sam can come with me" I say. Sam's face goes red.

"Yeah okay go get the dress and be back before 4" Dean says and hand's Sam the keys to the Impala.

"De are you alright?" I ask

"Don't scratch her or I will kill you" Dean says

We walk to the car and I remember the talk they had at Bobby's. I sat in the front with Sam.

"Hey that case you guys did 3 days ago was really quick. What was it?" I ask

He tensed up, then relaxed "Simple salt and burn"

I nod. We arrive at the mall and I feel like a normal human being again. We walk into the nearest dress store and I grab a few dresses and I go to the fitting room. I grabbed the last dress that fit my body or that's what the lady says. I put it on and the black heels, I walk out to Sam and his eyes were closed.

"Hey" I say throwing my shoe at him. He opens his eyes.

"Levy that is really pretty"

I look and twirl in the mirror.

"So is this the dress?" The lady asks. I nod and she goes to get something. Sam comes over and looks at the tag

"Levy its only $90" Sam tells me. I get dressed and then pay for it and start to drive back to the motel.

When we got back to the motel Dean demanded and I mean demanded to see the dress immediately.

"Levy that looks really nice" Dean say

"It matches your car too" I say smiling. He smiles back.

"What about your hair? What are you going to do with it?" Sam asks

I go to my bag and grab out my curling iron. "I'll curl it" I say going to the bathroom and plugging it into the wall.

"Levy!" Dean yells. I huff

"What?!" I yell back and I see Brent at the door. "Brent what are you doing here?"


	3. The Hunt

I went outside and he told me that his aunt was attacked by an animal and she's in stable condition. I walked us out of the view of the motel room. Then into a garden type park.

"I'm really sorry" I say and hug him and rub his back. He lets go and looks at me and grabs my face. I look up at him. He lowers his face into mine. He kisses me and I grab behind his neck and I pull him closer and then I hear Sam yelling my name. We part.

"Coming just one minute!" I yelled back. He kisses me then sighs.

"I should probably get you back before your brothers kill me" He says

We get back to the motel room and once he left Dean was on my case.

"What were you doing and who is he?" Dean ask

"Friend and his aunt was attacked by guess what?" I ask

"The Werewolf" Sam says sighing

"But his aunt is in stable condition. We really need to kill this thing" I say and go to the bathroom and hop in the shower make sure that my legs shaved and clean and smelling good. I get out and dry my hair. I slip the dress and zip it up and then Dean knocks on the door. I open it and start curling my hair.

"You look like mom" Sam says

"Thank you?" I question

I finish and I put make up on that will go perfectly with the dress. When I'm done they are getting their guns loaded with silver bullets. Dean looks up.

"I'm ready to go" I say

They grab their stuff and we go out to the Impala.

I walk up to the bar and sit next to the guy.

"Want to buy me a drink?" I ask and he turns to me and he smiles.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He asks. His eyes go yellow for a moment and then I pretend not to notice. I'm his type.

He signals the bartender. "Two shots of tequila"

"What's your name?" He asks

"Christi. You?" I asks back

"Matt" He replies

"Why you all fancied up?" He asks

"Came from a party" I say

"Why did you leave?" He asks

"Their liquor sucked and I need to get something better" A lie rolls off my tongue

He smirks" Last one"

"Ok hit me"

"Why did you sit by me?" He asks

"I really don't know. Maybe your hotness pulled me to you and to this bar stool" I lie

He nods and smiles. Our shots come and we nod our heads back and down the shot. My throat is burning.

"We should get out of here" I whisper into his ear

"Yeah. My place" He whispers back. He gets up and grabs my hand and we go out and Sam and Dean follow in suit. We turn the block and run into Sam.

"There you are Christi you left the party" Sam says

"I know and I'm sorry your liquor wasn't as strong as I wanted it to be" I say

Matt starts shaking and I look over and he has transformed into a wolf and he grabs me and runs.

"Sam! Dean!" I yell and he knocks me out and next thing I know I'm on in bed and I'm tied up.

"Matt?!" I yell.

"Christi?" He asks

"Where are we?" I ask

"My apartment. I think" He says and then he smiles and comes lays next to me. He starts to kiss me and I let him because it's still night time and if he gets mad then he might shift and hurt or even kill me. But then he starts to unzip my dress and I squirm and he growls so I stop. Then I hear a shot and his body fell on mine and he groans. It hit him in his shoulder. They roll him off.

"Levy" They start to untie me all the way but then stop. They get toppled by Matt again.

"She's mine" He growls and picks me up again and runs out the door.

"Come on just let me go" I say.

"Your mine and you're going to be my mate" He growls out. I hold my hand up and he holds his head and drops to his knees. Sam and Dean run up behind me and I let them shoot him but then I put my hands on his chest and heal him.

"What's going on where am I and who are you guys?" He asks freaked.

"We are the ones that just saved your but from mating with our sister" Dean says.

"Oh god I'm really sorry" He says blushing.

"Now leave town and get as far away from here that you can and never come back" Sam says.

"Why?" He asks.

"It's not safe here for you. The one that changed you could still be out there" I say softly.

"Ok but what about my job?" He asks.

"Get one get a job that you know you'd like." I say.

"What do you do?" He asks.

"We hunt things. Not animals, people. But the supernatural" I say.

"Like I was right?" He asks

"Yep. Well we better let you go." I say and we start to walk away.

"Levy's your real name isn't it?" He asks

I stop and turn around. I give a small smile and we walk out of the apartment building and walk to Dean's car and I slide in and I notice I have a scratch mark on my arm. My heart beats fast and I inspect it and there was wood in it. I exhale. It was just a cut with a sliver from the wood in the door way. They slide into the car and they look at me and I smile at them and Dean starts the car and I close my eyes and before I know it I am being picked and I hear the motel door open and being set on the bed.

"I hope that Levy is alright" Sam says

I feel someone sitting next to me. "I think that she is"

Dean's phone goes off. His phone flips open.

"Hey Bobby" He says. "Yeah she is asleep and not moving. Ok I'll put you on speaker"

"So I got the herbs but I need one more. Can you get a hold of Castiel?" He say

"Yeah. Cass we need you can you come" Dean says loudly

I squint my eyes so it seems that I am sleeping. I hear a flutter of wings and then see a man appear by the fridge.

"Yes Dean?" He asks

"Bobby go on and say it" Dean says

"I need the herb of thenant" Bobby says

I hear the flutter of wings again and then he come back holding a bottle.

"I got it. What is this for?" Castiel asks

I close my eyes all the way. I feel like I'm being pointed at.

"Our sister is a witch and she can't seem to control her powers and these herbs plus the one you have mixed together make a balance to hibernate her powers." Sam explains

I hear someone walk over and they touch my cheek. "She is very powerful" Castiel says


	4. Spell

He then walks away and I wait a few minutes and I stretch and then yawn. I open my eyes. I see him more clearly. I reach for my gun.

"Levy it's alright put the gun down"

"He was there. In the woods." I say my gun shaking

"What do you mean?" Dean asks

"I got lost in the woods running from some juniors in college. I tripped and fell into a cave. They ran past the hole. I was stuck in there. I was so scared, I started to cry. They heard me so I crawled deeper in the hole and then he was there" I say pointing to him "He fought them off and then helped me out of the hole. He walked me back to my house and I thanked him and he just left. Poof" I explain

"Is this true Cass?" Dean asks

"Yes" He says

Sam comes up and takes the gun away from me. Then there is a knock on the door. Sam and Dean both aim their and my gun at the door.

"Put the guns down and open the door Idjits" Bobby yells. I gulp quietly. Dean opens the door and comes in with a bag.

"I should be going" Cass says I run up behind him and grab a handful of his trench coat we are in a warehouse.

"Whoa" I say quietly he looks behind him at me and is giving me confused look.

"You heard everything they said didn't you?" He asks

"Yes and I am not going back" I say

"They are calling me right now to bring you back" He says

"Do you have to go back?" I ask

"Yes and no." He says

"What do you mean?"

"I could go now or I don't but I have to go at some point" He explains

"Let's go later. Because you're going to have to catch up with me" I say and I run the opposite direction and he stands there then I run into him in the next second.

"Got you" He says

I look up into his blue eyes" You have really pretty eyes Castiel"

"Thank you" He says

I hug him. He hesitates then hugs me back.

"Thank you Castiel for saving me that night" I say

"Of course" He says then I hear Bobby yelling at Dean.

"Levy" Sam say

I keep looking into Castiel's chest. The glass on the table cracks and my heart races.

"What were you thinking?" Dean asks me

"Leave me alone" I say from Castiels chest

"What's wrong?" Sam asks

"I know your stupid plan. I will leave. I've done it once I can do it twice." I say

"Levy you wouldn't" Dean says I get out from Castiels chest and go to my bag and throw all my stuff in there. I go to the door and open it and I look back and they look at me. I break the glass on the table. I slam the door shut and I walk outside I sit on the curb and start crying. I grab out my phone and I text Brent.

*Hey can you come and get me?*

*Where are you?* He texts back instantly

* Meet me at the diner*

*2 minutes*

I put my phone away and get up and it hit me I left Bailey in there so I whistle and a minutes later she is running out of the motel door.

"Bailey! "Sam yells. She comes up to me and I think Sam saw me and he shut the door I walked away as he shut the door.

"Come on Bailey" I say lightly. She follows beside me.

"Levy!" I hear Sam yelling but it is distant.

I walk into the diner and I see Brent and he sees me and comes over and I hug him and start crying and he walks me out to his car.

"I have a case I am going to you want to go?" He asks me. I nod. He loads my stuff and gets Bailey inside the back. I slide in front and close my eyes and he starts the car.

"You're a freak!"

"No I'm not I'm not I am just like you" I yell

"Freak" The group of college junior's chant

"Please stop"

"We should like do something to her"

"They say that she is a witch. Is that true?"

"No I'm not a witch. You have to be crazy!" I yell. They push me down on the ground. I get up and punch open in the face and then sprint into the woods and fell into the cave and I hurt myself. They run past the hole, then I was whimpering

"Dean!" I yell

"Look here, she fell in the hole."

"Dude who are you?" One of the guy asks

He gets punched and then they all leave and got to that guy I couldn't see. A hand comes in and I back away.

"It's ok take my hand" A voice says. I grab his hand and he pulls me out. I get this pain in my leg.

"I think I broke my leg" I say and he touches my fore head and my leg doesn't hurt any more.

He walks me back to my house and turn around and look into his blue eyes and thank him. Then he is just gone.

"Levy wake up" Brent says shaking me and I bolt up and he let's go of me and I rub my eyes.

"What?" I ask

"You were having a nightmare, so I woke you up" He says concerned

"Where are we?" I ask

"Montana, Hardin" He informs

We climb out of the car and I stretch and get bailey out of the back. She was sleeping so I just poked her.

"Come on bailey get up" I whisper. She gets up slowly and jumps and trots to my leg and I pet her head. I grab my bag and I throw it over my shoulder and pat my leg so that she follows.

"This is my one of my houses" Brent says

"It's nice" I say and my phone start vibrating and I look who it is. Dean. I ignore it and it stops I pick it up. I listen to him and I don't think he knows I'm on the phone.

"Levy I'm sorry for what we are doing but it is for the better and you need to learn to control it. So let us help come back. You might not listen to this but I love you levy and I need my little sister back" He says and then hangs up. I bite my lip.

*I can't go back then they would never let me out of their eye sight"

*You have to go back, they are your brothers and they want to protect you because they love you* the voices say

*If they take my powers away, then who will save their butts* I question

Call them tell them you're ok and that you are coming back* they responded

*No I can't but, I will call them telling them that I am ok*

*Do what you please but there will be consequences* then they leave me alone

I go to speed dial and call Dean and he answers on the second ring.

"Levy!"

"I'm ok Dean"

"Levy come back please"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I'm busy"

Brent comes back and pulls me into the house. He shuts and locks the door behind him.

"You hungry?" He asks

"Yes" He goes into the kitchen

"Levy who are you with?" Dean asks

"Put Sam on" I say

"Levy"

"Dean"

"Fine"

"Levy?" Sam voice asks

"Ok. Grab a pencil and walk outside the room" I say not knowing what to tell him. I hear paper rustling and the door closing.

"Ok. What now?"

"Walk exactly 30 steps to the left" I say and I hear him counting lightly to himself.

"30 steps"

"Remember these numbers"

"What is with the 30 steps?"

"That is not important right now. You ready?"

"As ever" He replies

"2,78,90,12,45,8,0,32,26,89,6,5" I say slowly and repeat

"Got it. Levy what the numbers for?"

"You will find out by yourself. Just don't tell Dean these numbers. Promise" I say like a two- year old

"I promise and Lev?" He asks

"Yeah?"

"Be careful"

"Ok. Put Dean on the phone"

The door closes again and I hear the phone being passed over

"Levy let's continue our conversation"

"I'm with a friend and I'm at his house"

"He? Who is he?"

"Brent Fray"

"The Brent with the Aunt?"

"Yes. I also told him"

"You didn't"

"Moving on" I say trying to change subject

"No. You told a non-Hunter that you are a witch" His voice growing louder

"Dean. I'm still alive"

"So next thing you know he is going to call you a monster, Freak after he knows what you can do" I say and then intake a breath and realized what I just said to my little sister.

I hear her sniffle and clear he throat.

"If that's what you think Dean, you stick to it" She says coldly

"Lev I didn't mean it"

Sam motions for the phone, I pass it over.

He calms her down in ways that I never could.

"Yes don't worry I'll remember them. Love you bye"

I wipe my tears and Brent walks in with some sandwiches. He puts them down and walks over and slides my hair behind my ear.

"You ok?" He asks

"Yeah just some brother issues" I say and scoff.

"Can I interest you in tonight's special? Peanut butter and jelly." He says walking me into the dining room.

"I made some sausage and gravy for your dog"

"Ha I see your getting the special treatment Bailey" I say petting her.

We finish eating and he walks me to a room. Bailey trots and jumps onto the couch and goes to sleep.

"Thank you so much Brent" I say and he nods

"I'm right down the hall if you need anything. Here is the bathroom. It has everything that you need" He says and walks to the door "Night Levy"

I smile. He smiles back and shuts the door. I walk into the bathroom. I start the shower and get in my clothes sticking to my body. I sit on the floor of the shower I sit there and think. Dean sounded like dad did that night. I started to cry and I cried a little longer and then I just turn off the water. I get out and pulled off my wet clothes and slipped one of Shaun's shirts. Shaun was my boyfriend and he died from those vampires which Sam and Dean saved me from. I grab a pair of shorts and walk out into the room and I lay in the bed and close my eyes.


	5. Done

**Sorry that this is so short but between school and typing Fanfic, I would just love to type fanfic. Shutting up now….**

"How is it that every time you two see each other you fight?" Sam asks me

I shrug "Maybe we have nothing in common"

"She follows you like a puppy and listen to and..."

"And what Sammy?" I yell

"She said when she was little she wanted to be just like you. Strong and to be able to protect her family. Just like you do" He yells back

I am astonished "She said that?" I ask

"Yes Dean."

"We have to find her" I say

"One step ahead of you" He says and grabs his laptop "Hardin, Montana"

We pack our pour bags and get into the Impala. On the way there Sam fell asleep. I turned the music up a little bit and hummed to Metallica.

I pull into the driveway of the cabin and I hear bailey barking and Levy laughing and then another laugh rings out. I wake Sam up and we get out the Impala quietly and walk up to the door and look in through the window at them and I see Levy smiling .but the smile is real and I don't remember the last time I saw her smile like that.

I knock and Brent gets up and comes over and opens the door. I smile.

"Levy your brothers are here"

She gets up and walks over and I hug her.

"Lev. I'm so sorry. I take back what I said I didn't mean it" I say

She starts to cry and hugs me tighter. "I forgive you Dean"

"I'll get her stuff" Brent says and walks off away into the house.

I pet bailey on the head. See grumbles and lays down and onto her stomach and I kneel down and scratch her stomach.

"How did you find me?" Levy asks

"GPS. We tracked you" Sam says

"Oh I see" She says

"Got all your stuff" Brent says walking back into the room

"Well we better be heading out"


	6. The Dream

I love my brothers and I will stay with them until the end. They will always be there for me and never let me get hurt. That's what I thought until now.

I woke up from my dream and I was sweaty and I looked at my brother Dean and he was still asleep and lying next to me was snoring like no one's business and Sam was up and on his laptop and he looked at me and he looked at me.

"You alright Levy?" He asks

"Yeah" I say panting. I carefully got out of bed and Dean stirred but remained asleep. I went into the bathroom and ran the sink with cold water and splashed it on my face. I put my blonde wavy into a hair tie and came back into the bed room. Dean was up and Sam was gone.

"He went to get breakfast. How did you sleep I felt you moving like someone was attacking you. You punched my chest pretty good too" He says

"Sorry I really don't remember what I was dreaming about" I lie knowing everything that had gone on in my dream last night.

"Alright I'm going to grab a shower so get dressed before Sam gets back" Dean says and goes into the bathroom. I went to my bag and peeled my sweaty clothes off and grabbed my black AC/DC shirt and some black jeans and put my hair up in a bun. Sam open the door as I was getting my socks on.

"Nice outfit" He says to me.

Dean gets out of the bathroom and is dressed in his flannel. "Nice outfit Levy"

"Thanks Dean." I say back. "At least I'm not a twin to you and Sam"

They look at each other and they are wearing both red flannels. Dean grunts and grabs a blue flannel.

"Better?" He asks.

"Yes"

"So this case what is it about?" Dean asks

"Dad at home gets killed in bathroom, eyes cut and bled from there and died while both daughters and other girls."

"Let's check it out" Sam says and we head over to the families house and there is a crap load of cars. We park a block away and walk I'm not really dressed up for the occasion and my brothers looked kind of like but not really. We walk in and I get hit with emotions.

"Where is Phil's daughters?" Dean asks

"They are in the back"

We walk to the back and Dean makes a story up and they go with it and I am talking to the daughter.

"What did you think happened Sarah?" I ask

"Bloody Mary" She hisses loudly "I killed him, my friends and I did truth or dare and they dared me to say Bloody Mary 3 times and she came and killed my father. It's all my fault." She cries out I hug her and she cries into my arms.

"We will be inside Lev" Sam says. I nod. They left to go inside and I rubbed Sarah's back.

"You'll be alright, hey I got something how bout you show me how cool you room is?" I suggest. She sniffles and nods. She grabs my hand and she pulls me to her room.

"This is awesome, I could never keep my room clean. What's your secret?" I ask and she giggles.


End file.
